


A Power Like Life Itself

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Qui-Gon Lives verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Force Healing (Star Wars), Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn Trains Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn survives Naboo. Ten years later, Anakin Skywalker is his Padawan, as was intended, and Breha Organa is Chancellor of the Republic. When there is an assassination attempt on Senator Padme Amidala’s life, Qui-Gon is sent to investigate...and Anakin and Padme are sent to Naboo.In the fields of Naboo, the fate of the galaxy may be changed.ORA retelling of Attack of the Clones with Qui-Gon alive.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Qui-Gon Lives verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	A Power Like Life Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: One of my forays into prequel territory (and keep in mind I haven’t gotten too into Clone Wars so some stuff may be off. Be gentle). Be gentle.

“He...is the Chosen One. He...will bring balance. Train him...”

Qui-Gon Jinn was already going cold, even as Obi-Wan Kenobi held him. And Obi-Wan...he should have just let him go, right then and there. But Anakin...

Anakin was alive and still needed him. As many issues as Obi-Wan had with Anakin, he wasn’t about to leave him on his own. 

Obi-Wan reached out just then. Concentrated his energy on the stab wound that the Sith had given Qui-Gon. Reached...

...and it was then that the stab wound healed over like it had never been there in the first place. A bit of life force, just to heal a man who meant so much to Obi-Wan. To Anakin. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes fluttered open. “Obi-Wan...”

”Anakin’s alive and still needs you, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “Live for him.”

 _For me_. 

They stumbled to their feet, making their way outside the room where they’d dueled the Sith with the double-bladed lightsaber. “In a way,” Qui-Gon said, “I almost pity that Sith.”

”He nearly killed you.”

”Yes. But I sensed he was all but a weapon honed to do nothing but kill. That is a hellish existence in and of itself.”

***

They reunited with Queen Amidala, with the Chancellor (who really did seem surprised to see Qui-Gon alive. Qui-Gon never thought that he would say this, but there was something terribly, terribly off about the Chancellor...unless it was the fact that Qui-Gon, to say the least, had had a messed up day), with Anakin, who looked more than a bit sheepish in regards to his escapade with the Trade Federation. “I swear it was an accident!” the boy protested. 

Qui-Gon sighed. “Anakin...you nearly scared the life out of me.” He didn’t miss Obi-Wan’s wince; apparently, that figure of speech rang too close to home. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.”

The Chancellor smiled. “You’ve quite taken to him, haven’t you, Master Jinn?”

”I have.” Still, there was that feeling, just a feeling, of something being very wrong here. 

***

Speaking with Master Yoda was difficult, admittedly. Yoda was ready to grant the position of Jedi Knight to Obi-Wan (while also telling him in no uncertain terms how reckless he had been), but Anakin...

“Dangerous, training the boy may be,” Yoda said. “Clouded this boy’s future is...and a great darkness about him I sense.”

”He is only nine years old,” Qui-Gon said. Were they really on this again? “Even if there was darkness about him...can we not do something to prevent it?”

Silence. 

“Great defiance I sense in you, Master Qui-Gon,” Yoda said. “Need that, you do not. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be.”

”Thank you, Master Yoda,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left. 

“We’ll have to tell him,” Obi-Wan said. “He is a smart boy; he’ll figure it out eventually.”

Qui-Gon nodded. He‘d have to parcel it out. Explain it to Anakin in words he would understand. 

For now, later, he could go to the celebration on Naboo. Watch as the crowds cheered, awards were presented...and Qui-Gon could at least be relieved that everyone was all right. 


End file.
